Winning Favour
by TheGutterStar
Summary: Kink meme fill. Bilbo wont forgive Thorin quite so easily and if the dwarf wants forgivness he will need to earn it. One shot rated M for smut


**This story is filling a prompt from vampygurl402, Just in case you're interested I am happy to fill most prompts (The only ones I refuse to do are: incest, non/dub-con, dwarf/elf pairings) so if you have anything you want me to write just pm or put it in a review and I'll get back to you or write it (time etc. permitting) Hope you enjoy what I have done with this. Sorry this one took so long, I thought I would be pretty free but personally issues made this quite a long wait so sorry!**

**The prompt: _Not that I don't love to see Thorin realize how badly he misjudged Bilbo, admit he was wrong, and Bilbo immediately forgive him (and sexy-times ensue), but I'd like to see him have to work a little harder to get back in Bilbo's good graces.  
So after the hug, Bilbo still treats Thorin with distant politeness. He doesn't hold a grudge, but he's not quite willing to believe that Thorin has really changed his tune. So now Thorin has to convince Bilbo that he isn't going to go back to treating Bilbo like crap._**

**All reviews and support appreciated most deeply (especially all the kind people who favourite my last story. I am indebted.) I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

He wrapped his arms around him bringing the smaller man tightly to his broad chest. The sense of warmth that flooded him was something Thorin certainly did not expect but equally was something he was not happy to relinquish. The cheers rose from his company and he smiled warmly reluctantly stepping away.

"I'm sorry I doubted you." His voice was a little hoarser than he expected and the dwarf discreetly cleared his throat trying to suppress a blush. Bilbo smiled; it was a polite restrained gesture that didn't reach his eyes.

"I'd have doubted me too." He responded but became silent quickly after as the other dwarves allowed their attention to be redirected to the stunning sight of the lonely mountain. It grew seamlessly out of the earth and stretched impossibly onwards into the heavens. Before this adventure the sight would have been almost too much for the respectable halfling, but journeying with dwarves that were essentially cut from the very stone of the monolith made the distance and height just another mild inconvenience. He was so lost within his own thoughts that he did not notice the King come and take his place to the right of the little Hobbit.

"Our home." He breathed happily and Bilbo had to suppress a little eye role. He knew it was a little callous but if he was being perfectly honest he felt damn well entitled to be. Thorin had spent their journey so far being cruel, condescending and downright horrible to him this whole time and Bilbo had done nothing but try his best to help the company in all their endeavours. He had been hospitable when they arrived out of nowhere and took his food and he tried his best to keep up with the company and just assist them in any way he could. Even if he didn't always succeed (he shuddered remembering the trolls) he always did what was seemingly expected of him and to add insult to injury he had carried a damned flame for that stupid stubborn dwarf King since he left his homely hole in The Shire. This however was it, he wasn't taking this anymore. He had been mistreated, insulted and generally mistrusted for no reason other than he wasn't a damned dwarf and Thorin thought that a quick hug would fix it all _'it was a very nice hug though.' _A mutinous little voice muttered _'all warm and didn't he smell surprisingly nice considering the lack of proper bathing facilities.'_ Bilbo was quick to try and shake off that voice; he was resolute and he was pissed. Thorin Oakenshield was going to damn well make it up to him and have to prove he was worth trusting, after all wasn't that exactly what he had done to Bilbo. With his mind made up the halfling slipped away from the dwarf's side and went to examine the scenery that lay in the opposite direction, his movements were rigid and he hoped that no one noticed the tension that pervaded his little figure.

Of course Bilbo Baggins wasn't exactly enjoying much luck lately and it seemed like there was still none fore coming as Balin watched the shorter man stiffly march off; he tutted under his breath and stared at the back of the man he called King and for the first time wondered how sound a decision that was. Strong, decisive and loyal were certainly qualities that Thorin held and would make him a fine monarch but he did equally have 'utterly oblivious miserable bastard' going against him. When Thorin had hugged Bilbo the joy amongst the dwarven company was very vocal and they all thought it was a new beginning and their friend had finally been accepted by their leader into the fold; Balin had high hopes for such an idea but watching the reactions of the hobbit and the exiled King told him that to Bilbo this was not going to be enough, the other dwarves would assume it was because Mr Baggins was a respectable man who had been repeatedly slighted for no well-deserved reason and thus was allowed to be a little tetchy (for a few days at least.) However Balin son of Fundin was not an ordinary dwarf, he was observant for one (this was in fact why he was nearly always their look out man) very little slipped past him and though he was a proud and mighty warrior he also possessed a brain and unlike the others in the company had seen Bilbo's usually intelligent and closed features come to resemble those of a moon calf every time their leader had walked past. It seemed quite obvious to Balin that the youngest of their company had become rather sweet on the gruff war weary dwarven King and though Balin preferred not to be subjected to the noises of couplings (especially when those noises were coming from his friends) he actually felt it would do both men a hell of a lot of good. Maybe Bilbo would relax a little and laugh more and maybe Thorin would stop barking at anything in a two meter radius; though the elder dwarf was not really expecting either of these outcomes the point remained it would do them the world of good. Anyway it was unnatural for a dwarf of Thorin's age to lack a mate and perhaps the little hobbit could keep him in line. Though this was, of course; all speculation and hopes that would never amount to a damn thing if Thorin didn't drag his head out of his royal arse and damn well make it up to Bilbo. Balin suddenly felt that remaining glimmer hope within him die when considering what was required of the King; Thorin was many many things but observant and forgiving wasn't one of them. Oh yes, he may well have hugged the little man (and Balin had seen the look on his face after he drew away) but as far as Thorin Oakenshield was concerned he had been in the right the whole time about Bilbo and it was simply that the hobbit had changed, with one sad glance at Bilbo the older man sighed looking back towards the beautiful peak of Erebor. The journey was going to be far more difficult than even he expected.

The evening meal was an incredibly awkward affair with Bilbo making sure there was as much space between himself and Thorin as possible. He'd had to move three or four times already and was currently squeezed between the large bulks of Bombur and Bifur in his quest to avoid the King. The pair talked in noisy Khuzdul above his head and though he felt utterly lost in their rather aggressive sounding conversation at least he was no longer sat next to a particular descendant of Durin who seemed to have a knack of making his body behave in a positively indecent manner, he kept rubbing against him and touching him and though Bilbo was utterly sure is was an accident it did make it rather hard for him to be cross with the dwarf (not to mention it just simply made…well _him_ rather hard just generally.) So Bilbo remained quietly where he was, focusing on the floor and occasionally glancing to the other side of the camp so he was able to make sure Thorin was still there. This continued for some time until a heavy hand landed on his shoulder and the halfling realised that dwarves where quicker than he had originally suspected.

"Bilbo" the deep voice behind him rumbled and the hobbit became perfectly still under the heavy touch. _'oh help'_ the little voice in his mind whimpered _'oh help me…'_ with a swift movement the hobbit found he had been lifted onto his feet, it was an action that was so deliciously easy for the thickly muscled dwarf Bilbo knew he would be having difficult dreams about the moment for the rest of his life. He turned slowly to face the taller man setting his face in what he hoped to be a stoic look.

Thorin looked down at his hobbit (being the possessive creature he was, he had very much decided that the hobbit was indeed his) and saw his lip quivering in a rather sweet and attractive way that he had full intent of taking advantage of at a later point. He gave a small rare smile as the other man trembled more. "Can we have a little talk?"

"You can talk to me here." The hobbit blurted out at rather impressive speed and though he knew it was wrong Thorin rather liked how nervous and red Bilbo was getting.

"I need to discuss things with you in private halfling."

"There is nowhere private up here…we're on a huge bloody rock if you hadn't noticed." Bilbo bit back, it was more aggressive then he intended but the smug look on the dwarf's handsome face was too much. It simply wasn't fair that he was made to suffer and yet one little smile from the stubborn man and he turned into a simpering Shireling.

"Either follow me hobbit or I will carry you." Bilbo looked into Thorin's eyes with total indignation and realised to his horror that the dwarf was not speaking in jest. He was deadly serious.

"Fine…" he glowered and kept his gaze on his feet as he marched towards the edge of the rock as far away from the group as physically possible. The pair stood there for a while in a painful silence. The shorter of the pair tensed noticeably as his King stepped closer. _'Look at your feet…just focus there and he can do nothing.'_ The little mantra ran through Bilbo's head but it was hardly helpful as after a few minutes Thorin sighed with irritation and forced him to look up as he lifted his chin with large callous fingers. It took all of the hobbits will power to not nuzzle into the warm touch and as he gazed into cool blue eyes he felt all his will power dribble away like water from a stream.

"I owe you a great debt hobbit…"

"No…I only did what had to be done."

"You did not have to throw yourself upon that Ork, or defend me from Azog. I am not your King…

"You are my King." Bilbo butted in (his time spent with the dwarves had meant his manners were slipping) "And you are my friend, even if you do not see me as anything but a burden."

"I thought I apologised."

"You did…" Bilbo nodded his head slowly, Thorin had said he was sorry and he knew for a dwarf as proud as that in front of him an apology alone was a massive statement of regret but Bilbo was neither proud nor a dwarf and for him it was going to take more than a hug _'a powerful tight hug…so gentle and yet controlling I bet he's like that in the bed…no…no concentrate now!'_ was not going to be enough.

"I can sense a but here halfling." Bilbo's heart raced, Thorin was even closer now there lips were near touching as they spoke in low voices and the look on the elder's face told the hobbit he was less than impressed with what was happening here. The halfling inhaled deeply; attempting to calm himself so he could come up with a calm and reasonable answer for rejecting the apology of a King. Not that he got the chance; before he was able to open his mouth and speak Thorin had closed the gap between them in a powerful bruising kiss and Bilbo simply melted into it. It was like his brain went into automatic as he kissed back with a vigour he was unaware he possessed. The dwarfs tongue begged entrance that halfling was only too happy to grant and as they clashed together Bilbo felt ecstasy, in the Shire kissing was a simple sweet act of affection, it was bestowed privately and was nothing at all like what he was experiencing now. This burnt hotter than dragon fire and sent heat pooling in him, blood rushed around his body and he was aware of every nerve as he dug his lithe finger into his King's dark tresses, he was lost in a swirl of emotion, his body was being softly caressed with one hand as the other gently stroked his cheek and he tingled under the touch. Thorin moved his skilled hand lower before finally cupping and stroking Bilbo's clothed and very hard cock and that's when the halfling was very harshly pulled back into the reality of the situation. He pushed himself away gasping for air and feeling the little strands of spit that had connected then break and cool on his chin.

Thorin looked confused and rather irritated that he had been stopped; he crossed his arms sternly and looked down at the flushed and desperate creature before him waiting for an answer. When none was forth coming the dwarf spoke.

"The others can see us." Bilbo muttered like a sullen child

"That doesn't seem to have affected your enjoyment Mr Baggins," at this Thorin allowed himself to look at the clear bulge in Bilbo's trousers making the younger shuffle from foot to foot with discomfort. "What is really the matter?" He leaned in again letting Bilbo feel warm breath on his face "I know you want it, why deny yourself?"

"I may 'want it' as you say" Bilbo snarled rearing up "but I am a respectable hobbit and we do NOT do those sorts of things in front of others, and for that matter Thorin Oakenshield we don't do those things outside of a relationship, especially with someone who has treated us like warg effluent." His whole body thrummed with anger that he was no longer able to control, it was like a flood gate and once it had been opened it was impossible to close. "I left my home to search for yours; I have done everything in my power to be of help to you and not once asked for anything. I have followed you all across middle earth and just because you have finally noticed me you think you can just gloss over the fact that you have treated me like…like…"

"Warg effluent" Thorin supplied with no attempt to hide the irritation in his voice.

"Exactly" snapped the shorter of the two, his face flushed from both his outburst and his prior activities. The gentle hand on his shoulder came as a total surprise though not an unwelcome one. It squeezed gently and Bilbo felt a further flush of embarrassment. He looked up and stared into Thorin's eyes.

"You should have stated your distaste for me sooner." The King in exile stated, though his voice was bland the offense and hurt was clear in his eyes.

"Oh for…here!" Bilbo grabbed Thorin's hand and directed it lower to the hard bulge in his trousers. "That is how I feel about you, that and so much more, I want you…I adore you." Bilbo felt his throat constrict a little "and if you don't realise that you're as stupid as you are inconsiderate." Thorin growled at this but Bilbo raised a hand in a gesture of supplication. "I want you Thorin Oakenshield but I am a respectable hobbit and…and…I want to be treated as such. I can't just shrug off how you've treated me."

They stood there for a long while, the silence stretched between then and finally Thorin made a noise that was somewhere between frustration and defeat. He met the hobbits gaze once more and then did something that really shocked Bilbo. He smiled, and leaned slowly forward and kissed Bilbo lightly on the tip of his nose.

"Well then master hobbit, you have made you position clear and I shall trouble you no more." And with that he departed, re-joining the rest of his company by the warmth of the fire. Bilbo stood stunned, utterly confused and infuriatingly hard. What had transpired he could not confidently say but he decided he would sleep until the world decided to make a little more sense.

* * *

When he awoke the next day the others were already up and preparing breakfast and the hobbit stretched and groaned stretching his stiff muscles after yet another night sleeping upon a hard floor. The smell of the remaining meats brought to them by the eagles served to encourage his moving though if he had the choice Bilbo would have retreated under his blanket. He was not yet ready to re-face the world around him.

Shuffling slightly a thought occurred to Bilbo; he did not have a blanket. Indeed after orc attacks and the goblins the hobbit and his companions had lost near enough everything. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he looked down at the warm covering he had sheltered beneath all evening and was taken aback and a little embarrassed to see it was Thorin's warm furred cloak. Slipping quickly from beneath it the halfling padded over to his companions sitting himself on the floor near the fire and trying not to blush beneath the curious gazes he was receiving. Clearly the other dwarves had realised what he was sleeping beneath long before he did and this knowledge only quickened the red flushes spread across his face; taking the heavy garment in hand the hobbit shuffled over to its owner before muttering an apology to his big toe.

"You're welcome little one" Thorin murmured before Bilbo turned on his heels and fled to the safety of the group, the halfling was not unhappy by what had happened, indeed he would have naturally been quite please if it had been anyone else. Though that was rather the point, it was…well exactly who it was! Thorin Oakenshield, King in exile…this wasn't some soft little hobbit lass who wanted to be courted and cared for _'he'll take care of you though…take care of all that lust and anxiety.' _The voice in Bilbo's head was starting to take on a distinctly unwanted tone and the short man forced himself into a conversation with Fili and Kili in the hopes that it would silent the whispers – after all thoughts like that would have decidedly unwanted consequences – it worked for a time and Bilbo tried to convince himself that this was merely Thorin's way of saying sorry for his actions and perhaps they could go back to the normal order of things, Thorin would be aloof leader with no concern for his youngest charge and Bilbo would go back to chewing his lip to remain silent when the thoughts of his King became too much for even his respectable body to ignore.

Of course Thorin himself had absolutely no intention of returning to their previous state of being, he had tasted something and he wanted more but what Bilbo had said had stung and not because the words were barbed but because they were true. They were such different species hobbits and dwarves, in the dwarrow culture you were meant to prove yourself worthy before being considered such…clearly this was not the case with halfling. Thorin felt this probably explained why they were so deliciously soft around the middle, but whatever the reasoning the King knew he would get no further with Bilbo Baggins unless he took a far softer approach. So after his rather humbling lecture and revelation Thorin decided he would find another more acceptable way to woo the hobbit round and hopefully earn his forgiveness.

The coat was the first thing he did, covering the shivering man in it he smiled a little as Bilbo subconsciously snuggled deeper into the fur trim. Obviously the next day brought about some questioning but a little glowering and gruffness silenced any comments from being vocalised and for this Thorin felt contented that even if he did find himself unable to remain stoic with Bilbo he could still scare his men into place.

His second act was as they walked down the large stone platform upon which they had been deposited, Gandalf was merrily chatting about a friend of his in the near vicinity who could potentially offer them food and shelter at least for a little while and Bilbo was trotting beside the taller man in a valiant attempt to keep in step with him. The conversation was kindly and familiar and set the hobbit at ease, so much so that he didn't notice Thorin slip something in his pocket until the dwarf calmly strolled past him. Reaching in Bilbo retrieved a large smooth apple with a crisp red skin, Gandalf looked down in amusement as the flustered creature rouged and babbled a little.

"Where did he even acquire such a thing!?" Bilbo squeaked and Gandalf allowed himself an airy chuckle.

"I would assume they must have spotted a tree or some such on the way…" Bilbo stared at his feet with a ferocious intensity that causes the wizard to add a little slyly "you know dwarves view apples as a symbol of giving into temptation." If it were possible, Bilbo's skin became an even brighter shade of red.

These acts continued all the way to Beorn's, when they stopped for the night Bilbo noticed that Thorin made sure he had a little extra of their meagre rations then was awarded the rest of the party. He awoke with the coat once again around himself and this time he didn't even bother being embarrassed. He simply walked over to Thorin and handed the coat back with a polite thank you and a muttered "If you think a few gestures will get me forgiving you and on my back then you have a nothing thing coming." Thorin smirked at the hobbit and before Bilbo knew what was happening he had been pulled forward and was forced to brace himself against Thorin's chest _'his deliciously warm and broad chest' _a voice whimpered in his head. The King in exiles lips brushed on the shell of Bilbo's ear and he whispered

"I will simply have to try harder…I will earn your forgiveness and your favour if it takes me till we reclaim Erebor" teeth grazed his sensitive lobe and before the halfling knew what was happening Thorin moved away stalking over to the rest of the company and Bilbo felt his knees quiver a little. He felt ashamed but there was something about the way Thorin wanted him – yearned for him – that made Bilbo want to just give into the Kings desires. The idea that he; a little hobbit from the shire made a King _'not just any King…a mighty and powerful dwarf King' _the voice corrected; _'a mighty and powerful dwarf King wants us so badly he's even allowing it to smother his damn fool pride!' _Bilbo felt a little swell of self-confidence…and a little swell of something else! As he walked away he didn't notice Balin and Dwalin eyeing him with exasperation.

* * *

"If all this…" the elder sibling gestured between his King and the burglar "doesn't become sorted soon I shall tie them to one another…I cannot cope with another day of that pair making eyes."

"Aye, it's bad enough with the lad but Thorin…he's no child. All this present giving softness; it's not as if they were wed. He wants to get his leg over and the hobbit seems happy enough for it to happen."

"I fear you're right…but clearly there has to be something more there or we would have all been suffering from very different issue." Both brothers pulled a face of supreme distaste before Dwalin snorted.

"He can fuck the little creature, marry him and call him Queen of the dwarves for all I mind, I am just tired of the dancing around…if this is how hobbits get themselves a mate then Mahal I am glad I am not one of them." Balin murmured his agreement and they followed the company to the not too distant house of Beorn the bear.

Staying at Beorn's was wonderful for many reasons; there was plenty of food, a warm safe place to sleep and Bilbo was starting to feel more at ease after only a few day within the halls. What Bilbo did not appreciate was being called a little fat bunny. What he appreciated less still was how fond Thorin had become of this moniker and so each night when the others had succumb to sleep Thorin would walk quietly over and ask how his 'bunny' was doing and every time Bilbo would glare at him. Each night this happened and each night Thorin would placate him with a foot rub or a gently hummed song or even just a simple pipe of strong tobacco that they shared quietly.

It was in these moments together that the pair would talk. Bilbo would tell Thorin stories about his youth in Bag End, about his mother and father, he would also tell him more mundane things like his favourite recipes and what he liked planting in his lovely garden that surrounded his hobbit hole. He would lean into the larger man when they had these moments and find himself relaxing as he inhaled the dwarf's scent of earth, musk and a spiciness that Bilbo attributed to the soap the king must use. It was pleasant and in these moments he felt contented. Occasionally Thorin would tell him a story, often about his time on the road, sometimes about Erebor and on their second night as the pair shared a pipe Thorin spoke of his mother and father.

It was in these moments that an understanding was reached but never spoken of. Thorin did not just seek his forgiveness for the sake of sex; Thorin would not deny his desires and struggled with his urges the more time he spent with his Burglar. However it had grown to be more. No one could say it was love, only fools fall in love so quickly and so thoughtlessly but this was certainly emotions on a path that led to that destination and that's when Bilbo decided he could deny his own urges no longer.

* * *

Bilbo had spent (according to the rest of the company) his whole day wandering about outside in Beorn's garden so Thorin was not even mildly shocked when the shorter man walked in with a small cluster of very short stemmed flowers. Bilbo sat the blooms beside him whilst he at that night and if anyone raised a question as to how he had occupied himself the hobbit was sly enough to be able to avoid giving them any real answers. After they had all eaten their fill the King stood to follow his company back to the large fire in the centre of the hall. Gandalf and Beorn had taken their own leave a little time previously and so it was just going to be the company tonight. To say Thorin was shocked when he felt a much smaller hand grab his would be somewhat of an understatement. However this was nothing compared to the shock and mild confusion he felt as Bilbo pulled him away from the others, down a short hall and into a room which was promptly locked behind them.

"Bilbo…" he was cut off as the hobbit raised himself on his tip toes and pulled Thorin in for a tight lipped nervous kiss. It made the dwarf smile as he looked down to see Bilbo's red face and feel how the creature gripped onto him to try and remain stable.

"I've been thinking…" Bilbo spoke into Thorin's chest having neither the courage to meet his eyes nor the want to part his face from the warm broad expanse. "I have been thinking all day and I brought you these." With trembling fingers the halfling presented Thorin with the flowers he brought in earlier. The Kings eyebrow quirked in a question and with a light sigh Bilbo explained.

"They're apple blossoms…I…Gandalf said what apples meant to dwarves a-and…well…I didn't want to abuse Beorn's hospitality and scrump his apples but I thought he shouldn't mind if I took a few blossoms." Thorin laughed at this and catching the other by surprise he caught his mouth in a kiss, this one more intense and passionate. It involved teeth and tongue and as he pulled away Bilbo whimpered at the loss of it all.

"Well my clever little burglar if you truly are proposing what I think you are proposing I must ask if you are sure about this, as I have waited too long for this and when I am done I doubt you shall be able to sit comfortably for days."

"Oh you best hope that that is a promise master Oakenshield, I would so hate to be disappointed." Bilbo purred and Thorin was upon him, he suckled on the hobbits throat and nipped lightly at his pulse marking him and pulling the most exquisite noises from the creature. Large finger were making deft work of shirt buttons and Bilbo thrust his clothed hardening length into Thorin's muscular thigh.

"Such a needy little thing." He growled "I am surprised it took you this long to give in

When you grind against my like a bitch in heat." Bilbo was too aroused to be insulted so he simply grinned and whispered

"I'm quite surprised myself…you better make it worth it!"

Whilst Thorin made easy progress with Bilbo's clothing the hobbit was struggling, all the layers and armour was becoming frustrating and it didn't take long for Thorin to step in to alleviate some frustration. With both of them working on the dwarf's attire they both ended up stripped to the waist in a matter of moments.

Stood before him in such a state of undress Bilbo found himself feeling a little inadequate. Not so much so that he wanted to hide or even stop but certainly enough that he felt himself slowing his action.

"What's wrong?" Thorin muttered between the kisses he was lavishing on Bilbo's shoulders, the warmth of his mouth and scrape of his beard sending delicious volts of electricity straight to the hobbits already painfully hard cock.

"Just a bit self-conscious" the shorter creature responded, deciding honesty was probably the best idea at this point in the proceedings. "You're just so large and…and well…" the dwarf chuckled at this and continued his ministrations before casually stating

"If you think I am large now then just wait until I shed the rest of these clothes!" he smiled against the hobbits throat as his hands quickly removed the last of the burglars clothing. Bilbo stood before him, naked as the day he was born. A light flush dusting his skin and his swollen dick jutted out of a nest of golden brown hair, red and desperate for attention.

"You're beautiful" he breathed as his large callous hand teasingly caressed first Bilbo's stomach then sliding lower and lower until he was palming the needy organ. He smirked with satisfaction as he watched Bilbo's eyes slide closed as he bucked and keened into the dwarf's hand.

"Thorin…I…stop teasing…" Bilbo moaned and then whined when suddenly all trace of contact was gone, he opened his eyes wearily only to see Thorin spreading his coat on the floor and with seemingly no effort casually took Bilbo in his arms and lowered him onto the coat, his chest hair tickled at the hobbits nipples making them harden and his back arched desperate for more contact. His hands grabbed at Thorin's belt trying to open it, his uncoordinated movement's showed his desperation and Thorin sighed making light work of the belt himself.

"I shall need to show you how to undress me at some point my little bunny." Thorin lowered his mouth to Bilbo's right nipple, silencing any protest before it could be voiced. Bilbo was so busy focusing on the pleasures of Thorin's tongue that he barely noticed that the dwarf had managed to shed all of his remaining clothes.

In fact it wasn't until Bilbo bucked and felt the contact of warm skin against his that he became alerted to the fact at all. He none too gently pushed the dwarf off him and sitting himself up he looked his soon to be bed partner up and down. Thorin sat on his knees and looked over the hobbit in mild amusement as he feasted on the vision in front of him. Thorin was all thick muscle and hard lines; this wasn't the muscle he had seen on some where the skin stretched unpleasantly tight. This muscle was born from hours of fighting and labour, his body was everything that befit his royal title and this most certainly included – Bilbo wryly thought – his 'sword'. When Thorin insinuated that he was well hung he had not been flattering himself and he had not exaggerated. If anything Bilbo felt concerned that he may well have understated it. Part of him wanted to run off and end this now but the other side of him, the Took side didn't gaze at the engorged member with fear but with a deep hunger.

"I'm not sure you'll fit all that in." Bilbo stated bluntly and Thorin smiled at him before crawling over to his coat and going through the pockets. After a moment he seemed to find what he was after and retrieved a vial of leather oil. He settled himself comfortably until the halfling was coaxed back to his side and enveloped in his large arms.

"It will fit." He growled "I will be fully seated in you and you will beg for more…I will have it so you can never be satisfied by anything but my cock pounding into you and filling you with a pleasure that leaves you speechless." Bilbo was vaguely aware that he was back on his back, his legs placed over Thorin's shoulders and a well-oiled finger was gently running up and down the cleft of his arse. When the finger breached him for the first time he realised he was gasping, something that got worse as Thorin allowed his mouth to envelop his cock, one finger slowly worked the tight opening and the suction on his cock made for an adequate distraction to the odd – yet strangely enjoyable – feeling. Allowing Bilbo to slip from his mouth Thorin alternated circling movements and thrusts with his finger before he grabbed the oil once more and poured it directly on to the tight ring of muscle. He recoated another finger and positioned it at the entrance.

"This may be a little uncomfortable. Just tell me if it becomes too much…or if you want more." He added the last bit with a growl and Bilbo merely nodded. The two fingers were uncomfortable and Bilbo tried his hardest to relax as he was scissored and stretched. It wasn't until Thorin's thick digits started hitting a specific point in him that Bilbo was able to draw some pleasure from it once again. He whimpered as Thorin slipped in a third finger and fucked at his protest until Bilbo was seeing stars, his body felt as though it was made of Jelly.

"I can't wait any long." Thorin growled pulling his fingers out and groping for the bottle of oil to slick his heavy cock. "exhale love, it will make this easier." Taking his cock in hand he lined himself up with the stretched entrance and Bilbo exhaled as he felt the blunt pressure that begged to be let in. Even with the stretching it was not comfortable but the slow roll of the dwarfs hips and gentle stroking of his face and lower back made it at least bearable. Finally he stopped and Bilbo realised to his shock that the King was fully seated inside him, the pressure could be felt in his stomach and he flitted between pride at being able to take so much and discomfort at having already took so much. Cupping his face Thorin brought them together for a soft kiss.

"I knew you wouldn't disappoint." He grunted "you're so fucking tight…I can't believe now one has thought to have you before. To slacken you up, you look beautiful writhing." It didn't sound coherent but fortunately Bilbo wasn't that concerned. His body was becoming more accustomed to the fullness and he wriggled trying to get friction back on that spot inside him.

"Thorin…p-please…Mahal please…" The larger man required no more encouragement and began thrusting in earnest, each thrust was hard and deep and Bilbo felt sure that Thorin was going to live up to his word and leave him unable to sit. Rocking up to meet each and every roll of his hips Bilbo keened desperate for some friction on his throbbing cock and it didn't take long for Thorin to get the hint. Shifting his position slightly he raised a hand from his little lovers hips and wrapped it firmly round his cock and pumping him in time with each thrust.

Over stimulated as he was it didn't take long for Bilbo to come, spraying white strips into the dark hair on Thorin's chest. His muscled convulsed around the King and he fucked through them until Bilbo was clawing at his shoulders from the feeling of it and only then with hips stuttering did Thorin finish deep inside of Bilbo.

Tired and sweating the dwarf pulled out slowly watching as some of the sticky substance leaked out show Bilbo to be claimed. The hobbit didn't even open his eyes as Thorin collapsed next to him he simply reached out and was pulled into a tight embrace where – totally exhausted – he fell into a very contented sleep.

* * *

When the pair returned that night Bilbo walked with rather a pronounced limp and Thorin looked like the cat who had got the cream. It left no one under any illusions as to what had transpired between the pair and though some sly marks were made it was mostly ignored. Who were they to question a King after all? Though when everyone went to sleep that night (Thorin and Bilbo lying mercifully quietly together) the sons of Fundin finally shook their heads at each other in shared amusement; Balin was the first to speak.

"Well with any luck that's them stopping the whole moon cow business."

"Mmmm, now all we have to concern ourselves with is a dragon and if Beorn can make us some wax plugs for our ears, I for one would prefer not to hear those two on a nightly basis." The brothers chuckled shaking their heads before the reality of the words truly sunk in and the brothers parted for bed with a rather unpleasant weight in their stomachs.

* * *

**I am sorry this took so long and I am sorry how rushed it is too! I work full time and I am in my final year at university so time really isn't my friend! Thank you for reading and sorry again!**


End file.
